


Birds of a Feather

by nbarker1990



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbarker1990/pseuds/nbarker1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things she’d learned during her marriage was how very underrated happiness was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

One of the many things she’d learned during her marriage was how very underrated happiness was. She’d taken it for granted, maybe, that she was a happy person and thus would continue to feel happy. As the years had gone by, though, as she’d accomplished more and more, her happiness seemed to decrease at a steady rate, much as her drive (to keep him, to give him no reason to stray) increased.

There had been a deep satisfaction in ticking off her goals one by one, and there was no gainsaying the amount of joy her career and children had brought into her life. Gavin, too, she could admit to herself now. It was so tempting, now that she was in a different (better) place, to just pretend the whole relationship hadn’t existed, to hate him. Hating him, though, meant erasing times that had been precious and meaningful. Acknowledging the good times, the fact that she _had_ loved him, was important, her Mom had said. Gwen wasn’t sure she bought into that theory but she’d nodded and agreed nonetheless. 

 

“Gonna be much longer?” shouted Blake from the kitchen, a warmth in his tone that belied the sharper words. “King’s worried we’ll be late.” And that, she knew with a certainty she hadn’t had for far too long, was happiness, knowing that it was okay with him that she was taking too long but asking her to hurry for her son’s sake. One of the first things she’d noticed and liked about Blake (it was a long list, he insisted) was how patient he was. It was _okay_ that she needed to take a break to breastfeed Apollo; it was _okay_ that she had to take a moment to wipe her tears away; and yes, it was _absolutely_ okay that her kids were making a nuisance of themselves and playing with him. 

 “A little help, babe?” she called back, probably a little too shrill but that was okay too. She tugged her bra around and clasped it as he walked through the door, and maybe she had timed it just so but whatever. 

Letting out a whistle that had her laughing far too loudly, he shut her door and sauntered over to her and, yeah, she kind of liked how confident he was. “I’ll gladly help,” he said with a low growl, reaching an arm around her waist and bringing her up tight against his body. “Scratch what I said earlier. We have plenty of time.”  


“Really?” she asked, eyebrow raised. “I’m pretty sure you said we were running late.”

His mouth was on hers then, and she laughed into his kiss. THAT was what had been missing in her marriage, this bone-deep happiness and contentment. She didn’t have to worry that he was off banging groupies, that he was starting to find her unattractive, that he would leave if she wasn’t _just_ right. And really, who wanted to be with someone like that anyway? Gwen deepened the kiss, reaching for his ass and squeezing. 

“Mmmm. Just a moment, ‘k?” she said, as he tongued her through her bra. Material was overrated, honestly. As were premieres they were meant to be attending. Laughing, she tugged his hair and pulled his head back. “Nope, none of that, buddy.”

Rolling his eyes, Blake lightly nipped her ear and that was just cruel, starting this and having no way to finish. Warning flashed in his eyes and so she squeezed past him and ran for the bed, falling back, legs akimbo and arms outstretched. She’d always embraced her sexuality and her sex appeal, but christ, when had she become this woman again? 

 

“Get me off, babe. Now.”

He hesitated at that, shooting a glance at the door. It was shut; wasn’t that good enough for her dumb cowboy?

“Quickly.”

“What, like I usually make you wait?” The tease did, actually; seemed to gain far too much pleasure from having her writhing and begging beneath him. Grinning, he climbed onto the bed, palming the sheet next to him and tucking her in front of him. “You better already be wet for me, Gwen, I swear.”

“What, like I’m usually not?”

His nimble fingers had her jeans and underwear on the no-longer-tidy floor (no regrets) before she could even wriggle against his denim-clad erection, and she sighed when she finally felt his thumb against her and another finger entering her. It wouldn’t take long for this to end and she had to be quiet and was there even time to get him off too, because christ, did his dick feel even harder than usual? She ground back against him and chuckled when he drew in a deep breath. Bastard had it coming. 

She buried her head in his pillow as his pace increased, as the pressure built, as she finally let go to his encouragement and his damned thick, long fingers, screaming into the fabric and hoping to god it would muffle her ridiculously unattractive pants and squeals. 

Shaking slightly, she nevertheless groaned in satisfaction before flipping him over. She loved that he didn’t mind ceding control anywhere in life, but especially here. “Gwen, hon, please, you gotta - ” His drawl was always stronger in moments of great feeling and she’d never realized how attractive Southern accents could be until she’d met him. Strange, that. He shifted under her, tilted his hips up to meet hers. “Please,” he begged, and who was she to deny him. 

“The bird movie, though?”

He growled and laved her breast. “The only bird that needs attention is my fuckin’ cock. Please, Gwen, please.” 

Laughing, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran a hand through his riotous curls. She’d always (mostly) loved sex with Gavin, there was no denying it, but this? The way he looked at her like she was the center of his world and only _she_ could satisfy was overwhelming sometimes. In terms of biology and history, it wasn’t true, she knew that, but… 

 

His pants joined hers on the floor.


End file.
